


A Night At The Dance.

by Victor_Belmont



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set During the dance. Jaune and Weiss have a bonding moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At The Dance.

It had been a busy day for Team RWBY and everyone was enjoying the dance.  
Pyrrha went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
Jaune was sitting by himself when Weiss walked over. " Hey Jaune!" She says embarrassingly and shy like " Neptune told me that I have you to thank for having a partner tonight. "  
Jaune Blushed and said " It was nothing, Neptunes a pretty cool guy. I can see why you like him."  
Weiss turned to look for Pyrrha and back to Jaune " Pyrrha leave?"  
Jaune looked up at her " Yeah she said she had to go freshen up!"  
Weiss Smiled and Held out her hand " How about a dance till she gets back?"  
Jaune looked at her surprised " But you been turning me down, why did you change you're mind??"  
Weiss looked and him " I just realized that I have good friends looking out for me and I should be looking out for them too" she says so sweetly. " So will you have this dance with me?"  
Jaune stood up and took her hand and they went to the dance floor.  
They had a nice long slow dance! After ten minutes the last of the music stopped playing. Jaune Smiled " Thanks Weiss for the dance!"  
She smiled back and blushed " No thank you! You're an amazing guy."  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off to meet the rest of her team.  
Jaune Shook his head and walked over to Ren and Nora.  
He thought to himself what a good night.


End file.
